Only one Light
by Kyashidi-hi
Summary: 6 years past and now I'm 20,Fang & Vanille are both gone. then Light Disappeared a year after the evens of what happened. Snow, Sazh and me attempted to find her. they gave up. i never did, I'm still searching. even if it means breaking the law. Kinda AU.
1. Chapter 1

Only one Light.

Memories~

_It was just another day, just like any other day. Vanille was talking with Sazh about something strange, Snow was going on about how much of a "_Hero_" he is to Fang, Fang pretending to listen as she looked around and kept her guard up. As for Lightning, she was in front like normal. She always walking with pride showing she's proud of who she is, and just like every other day, I'm behind everyone being quiet and just watching._

_ Today would have been completely normal if there were monsters attacking us, the there wasn't. Leaving us in peace. I looked around the area, it was beautiful out I enjoyed when it is this warm. The last time it was this warm Vanille and I rode on the Chocobo's while Lightning and the others finally got a break from fighting. But today I guess it will be different, we might as well keep walking anyway we don't have a lot of time left. I heard Snow give off his loud laugh causing me to jump slightly._

_ I sighed I was slightly tired but didn't let that get to me, it's always tiring when you're walking day and night, fighting and healing. "let's take a break" Lightning called to us all as she found a pond of water, a drink would be great! Taking a seat farthest away from the others I took a drink from the water, it was so clear, and fresh. I caught a look from Ice blue eyes, my eyes darted back to the water Lightning just sighed and went back to taking a drink. I didn't know why I felt so nervous, I guess she think I'm troubled because I'm avoiding every one… am I troubled? I question myself for a bit causing a head ach._

_ I was distracted with my thoughts when Vanille came up behind me and yelled "BOO!" I yelped and stood, tripping forward I heard a splash and felt cool liquid hit my face I sat there for a moment staring at Vanille, I couldn't help but laugh she started laughing too, so while she was distracted I pulled her in she screamed in shock then splashed me. I guess being the youngest two, the others didn't care much they just smiled and laughed. I was surprised to see Light was smiling as well, I guess it's just one of those days…_

_ Vanille and I had to sit in the sun for a bit so we laid down next to each other watching the many Svarog fly above minding their own business, ignoring us like we weren't even there. "You know Hope," Vanille said, her accent vibrant and alive "yes?" I responded "I want you to promise me something" she smiled facing me now; the grass tickled my cheek as I turned my head._

_ "anything" I smiled she giggled "promise me, even after this all, you'll still be my friend!" her giggles stopped and she went serious my face straitened and I nodded "Promise" I said a smile spreading across my face she smiled back "thank you" she mumbled then kissed my cheek, I went to say something when she grabbed my wrist and got up "let's go explore" she winked "o-okay, but what about the others?" I asked "we'll meet up with them soon!" she giggled loudly as she pulled me behind her, I followed calmly. _

My eyes opened slowly, I watched men and women walking by. It has been 6 years since the l'Cie Business went down, 6 years since we last saw Vanille and Fang, 5 years since I last saw Lightning and the others.

A year after Cocoon was crystallized a city was almost completely built, the humans took over Gran Pulse many of the creatures living there lost their habitat to us. And no one cares… Serah and Snow lived with Lightning for a few months then got themselves a nice small house, Sazh and Dajh got a small apartment, me I was lost I couldn't find my father and I definitely didn't have my mother. Light let me live with her, I worked and cleaned. Truly I felt like a house maid, but it was worth it. I was alive, but I always felt so alone. I felt even worse when only two months after my birthday Lightning disappeared.

People told me she was dead, Serah, Snow, Sazh, and I believed otherwise. Though Sazh soon gave up on believing she was alive when two more months past me and snow worked on training and searching for another month before he quit, Serah never gave up but I didn't want to pull her along and ruin her faith like I had with the others. So I left. I left the house, my friends and all the troubles. I thought about joining GC or Sanctum but then I realized they wouldn't help me find her, and the ways to find Light would break the laws I had a feeling about that. Boy was I right.

I had found her once, in a way. I discovered that she had been crystallized, at least I think so. And I need to find a way to help her, not me in particular but I want to. I promised her one day I'd be strong enough to save her at least once… and here I am almost as tall as snow, 6'4 (but not so freakishly tall) I was surprised I grew so much scene as I was so short before. Stronger, and more stealthy. I trained and learned, I had to practice fighting now that I didn't have the l'Cie power to protect me. I even made a replica (not exact, but pretty close) of Lightning's Gun Blade. Knowing full well a "flashy boomerang" will not help me fight. I tested it, re-created it, upgraded it, and worked on it forever. I had to be as good as Lightning, I knew it was imposable but I had to try after all I guess nothing is imposable…

Now I'm sitting in a train heading back to where Snow, Serah, Sazh and Dajh live, they stuck together over the years, at least I hope. Before I left Serah was pregnant with twins, this should be at least their 3rd or 4th birthday. I watched people pass me again, and listened to the children crying and winning. If they knew what we had been through they would be as quiet as a mouse searching for its food. But what happened is kept as a secret, because if they found out what we were, we would be out casts. Not that we aren't already.

I watched a kid that was my age when the whole mess started smile at his mother and talk to her about their plans, the boy caught my glance and smiled at me I just nodded and looked back out the window. If I could take every moment of my past back, I wouldn't, if I did I wouldn't have met Vanille, Fang, Snow, Serah, Sazh, Dajh, or Lightning. Even though I miss my mother and father, I still love my life as it is. Even if I plan on breaking a few laws, I'm okay with my thoughts of life, I enjoy the life I live. And I can't wait to see my friends again.

As the train came to a stop and the captain said the name of out stop, I stood and grabbed my bag. Fixing the black gloves on my pale hands I stepped out into the city night, it was surprisingly warm, calm, and peaceful. You could see the stars almost perfectly, not as well as what it used to look like in the city-less world. I started walking once more, I remembered where they lived off by heart and hoped, no begged they were still there. I clutched my side in pain and took a deep breath of air, no longer being able to heal sucks! Keeping my pace I walked about the main central of the city before making it to a peaceful area you could call a town inside a city.

The neighborhood was large, but calm. It was nice living here, not many people around. Before I left we all tried to stick together, Serah wanted to stay near her sister and Dajh didn't want to leave me or Snow scene as me, Snow and Sazh took him out to play almost every day, or when the others were trying to get a job or at work, I took care of him. We stayed close.

Walking to a house that was so familiar I paused, it was still next to Lights house (which I still own…) there was a light glowing through the window of Serah and Snow's house I watched slowly. I felt weird doing this but I didn't want to just go up and ask if Serah or Snow live there. I paused and felt my heart skip a beat, Serah passed the window with a cake Snow and Sazh Followed Snow held two kids, Sazh waited for Dajh who would now be at least 12 years of age.

I wondered if they remembered me… I felt sick after thinking that, what if they didn't then what? I inched closer to the house though; I needed someone, someone I used to know. I feel lonely, tired, and sick. I rung the door bell hesitantly and held my breath. The door swung open and it was Serah she stared for a moment dropping the piece of cake in her hand the plate shattered, and she hugged me. "Serah, Something wrong?" Snow asked coming out, usually in a situation where your girlfriend is hugging another guy you would spaz, But Snow stood there shocked "H-Hope?" His Voice hurt and Shocked I nodded Serah was crying, again raising questions.

Sazh stepped out as soon as my name was said Dajh following him, I patted Serah's back she let go and looked at me "C-come in" She smiled. I nodded and followed her closing the door behind me. "I see you kept you're hair the same length!" Snow Smiled a sad smiled "yeah" I mumbled "you must be sweating in all those clothes," Serah Sighed getting up taking my coat "I'll get you a drink, what would you like?" she asked "Coffee, please" I said shyly "of cores" she said with a sniff Snow held the two children on his lap "what's their Names?" I asked "Nora and Faith" Snow said I froze and smiled "nice names" I stated "yeah" he nodded slowly.

"you've grown kid" Sazh smiled patting my back "yeah" I laughed and rubbed the back of my head there was another silence, Serah brought back the coffee I smiled and said thank you she nodded and sat next to Snow. "did you find anything out?" Snow asked "Snow!" Serah asked "what?" he mumbled "don't ask him that right away!" Serah whispered "No worries, I did find things out. Yes." I stated taking a sip of coffee. "So what has gotten you all so edgy?" I asked probably shouldn't have. "w-we uhh…" Serah paused holding tears back "We heard you were killed" Snow finished I frowned "what?" I asked.

Now I was shocked even more. Dead? Why? "Obviously it's a lie, I mean look at you you're alive and breathing!" Sazh smiled "who told you this?" I asked kindly "some GC soldiers, it doesn't matter" Snow said shaking his head "Snow, Please tell me! Who?" I almost yelled he paused looked at me and sighed as he dropped his head "some guy named Nathan Ailler" snow sighed, my eyes widened _Nathan! _My mind kept running the familiar name through my head, I was stuck in a never ending circle quickly running into the past…


	2. Chapter 2

Only one Light

_~Questions…_

_ We sat their silently. Each of us staring at the flames inching off the fire. The silence wasn't awkward, it was more of a peaceful silence. Peaceful yet painful. Lightning let out a sigh as she shifted to a more comfortable sitting position, no one spoke even after that. No one wanted to, it was simple as that. The silence lasted for hours before one of us had to speak, I decided to speak first "Sorry…" they all looked at me I swallowed and carried on "I shouldn't have gone ahead" I stated staring at the stars. _

_ Vanille paused "_We _shouldn't have gone ahead" she corrected me I nodded though it was my idea "we… right. Sorry" I said simply. Lightning, Snow and Sazh stared, Fang kept her eyes on the fire "so _we're _sorry for going ahead" Vanille stated as she pressed her knees to her chest. "you need to watch out more!" Fang said angry, scared, confused, furious "you are still young you could get hurt!" Vanille cut in "You don't need to watch after me like a child, Fang! I'm fully capable to protect myself, I'm 19!" Fang growled out "and Hopes 14!" she paused "You still act like a child Vanille!" Fang yelled Causing Vanille step back a bit, I stood "It's my fault," I paused to look at the others "I suggested her to come with me, two people better than one right?" _

_ They watched me carefully "it's not Vanille's fault for wanting to still be a child, she's still mature!" I stated confidently "even I wish I was able to act like a child again-" I was cut off by Fang "But you are a child, Hope" she stated kinda harshly, I sighed I knew she was only worried about Vanille so I didn't press it. I fell to my knees, not giving up just resting. "I-I… Um… being in a more respected family, I guess, going to a nice school, being alone most nights I-I kinda developed an idea of what it's like to be an adult. I never had time for my childish needs. Even now I can't be childish to help you guys out." I said quietly. The silence was back. "That doesn't change the fact you both could have been hurt!" Fang stated I cut her off before she could say anything else "I wouldn't let anything to happen to Vanille! Even if it meant me dyeing!" I yelled "Hope!" Vanille said shocked I hugged my legs "I mean that for everyone" I stated silently the silence spread around._

"_I don't want you all to get hurt because I'm slow, or can't fight as good as you all" I mumbled "I've lost to many people because of my own weaknesses and fears. I can't lose you all..." I was cut off by a pair of warm arms around my body, I realized at that moment I was crying, then found the person hugging me talked "Shh- it's okay, you won't lose us. You don't have to die for us. You just have to stay strong" Lightning's Voice was warm, calm, her hot breath breezed my neck, I felt her heart beat on my knee. All that caused more tears "it's so hard to stay strong" I admitted "I know, I'm sorry" she said softly tightening her grip. I shivered from her warmth. "Thank you" I mumbled into her shoulder._

I stayed at Serah and Snow's house that night, I really didn't want to head over to the place filled with memories of Light's Voice, Laugh, rare Smile, random talks, terrible cooking, soft hums. She's different in her own house than she is in the field. But who isn't. She's just a bit calmer, looser.

I _slept _on the couch thinking about all those years I missed with my friends, I didn't regret it, I found out about Lightning and her whereabouts. That's good enough to start off, make the others believe I've found her. Make myself believe… "hey Kid you still up?" Snow's voice surprised me, even if he was whispering he's pretty quiet when he wants to be "y-yeah, hey" I said sitting up, he sat next to me. We sat in silence, in the dark, for a bit before he asked me "how have you been for the p-past y-year" he stuttered the last words I smiled and gave off a small chuckle "been better, you?" I asked he smirked "great, all accept losing you, kid!" he chuckled a bit.

"It's been different without you here, Hope" Snow said with a sigh "believe it or not, kid, you were the life of us. Kept us running, always so determined" Snow stated simply I listened to the rain poor down heavily outside and closed my eyes "It's been different with everyone near me, lonely, frightening" I stated he looked at me "I want to get her back to, Hope, so I'm in" Snow smirked I looked at him "we're going to have to break some rules" I smirked "nothing we didn't do before!" Snow laughed patting my back "_Allot _more rules" "sounds great" I paused "does Sazh want to help?" I asked he nodded "we were talking about it before he left," Snow started "He believes if you're alive so is she"

I watched Snow for a moment before saying "I've seen her, crystallized. She looked like she was reaching for something" I stated "so you went and saw her?" Snow asked shocked, I shook my head "no, I caught a glimpse of GC's pictures of her crystallized; PSICOM, GC, and Sanctum are all investigating her. She found something important and we need to find out what" he nodded.

"So Sis was hunting something important, and someone didn't want her to know?" Snow asked "exactly" I nodded and watched the stairs as Serah came down "it's 4 in the god damn morning" she grumped "sorry sweetie go to back to bed, I'm coming" Snow laughed a bit, she scowled him but did as told. He followed his words.

I decided I should sleep for at least a few hours, but truly I didn't want tomorrow to come because I knew I'd be back in the same house I was trying to get away from. My eyes drifted close and I thought of the name that told my friends of my "death" Nathan Allier. What could he want?

Sleep came easier once I started thinking of something other than Light and my many questions, I thought more about the past and my mother soon my mind cleared and I had gone to sleep. I awoke in an uncomfortable position at 10 A.M. I looked around slightly then shook my head. This was going to be crazy searching for Lightning, searching for the truth… I stood to my feet and stretched; Snow must be working or taking the kids out because there is no sign of anyone. I sighed making my way to the kitchen to get something to eat and a coffee "if _Claire _is still alive, you'll find her right?" Serah asked, I jumped at the sound of Lights real name being used, "I promise" I finally said calmly.

Serah sighed I turned, she was sitting at the table stirring her tea "I haven't been able to sleep all night. You told me that Sis was still alive and I was in so much shock" she stated "I'm sorry, I should have been a little more cautious about what I said" I stated softly she looked at me blood shot eyes "you're such a sweet boy, Hope, My sister talks greatly of you, as does Snow and Sazh. I wish to get to know you better" she said softly I nodded and said "I heard only kind things about you, I as well wish to know you better, Serah. And I promise to find your sister, D-Dead or alive, and bring her back home" she nodded a thank you and stood "Well Snow should be home in two hours he took the kids to the park" She stated and started walking away "I suggest you check on you're and Light's house" I nodded and sighed, the one thing I was trying to avoid.

By 11 AM I found myself standing in front of Lights house, I sighed and took a step towards it. Why was I afraid? I already said it's because I don't want to have her painful sweet memory! Not now! Not when I'm already physically wounded. I reached the door without even realizing it, my thoughts covered my eyes, I guess. I found my hand on the knob and blinked "Well here goes nothing" I mumbled turning the door knob and opening the door. It was dark and hard to see. I got a sweet sent that lasted here for the time I was gone.

I had my eyes closed and I smelt the sweet sent. I was shaking. But I opened my eyes and flipped the light switch looking around I remembered every argument, ever debate, every joke. Lightning had warmed up to me even more and we could talk about almost everything. Besides Vanille and Fang. I looked at a picture on the book shelf in the living room and picked it up, it was all of us before Fang and Vanille sacrificed themselves. Beside it a picture of me and Light at the amusement park, I put the pictures down and sighed. I made my way to the kitchen and remembered every moment I had in there, cooking and cleaning for Light, sometimes I'd even give her cooking lessons.

"_HOPE!" Lights voice scared me, I sat up in my bed and looked at the clock "4-4:30 A.M.?" I mumbled and dropped my head "HOPE!" She yelled again, this time out side of my door pounding her fist. I slid off my bed and got up "what?" I yawned "I need you to teach me how to bake a cake" she stated I frowned "it's 4:30 in the morning!" I yelled "so?" she asked crossing her arms "why?" I asked putting my head on the frame of my door. "Well I need to learn something, and cakes are easy! Serah used to make them all the time" Light stated I was too tired to deal with this "well if they're easy make it yourself!" I said and lied down "if it was that easy I wouldn't be waking you up so you could help me now would I?" she asked "No" I mumbled "exactly, now come" she demanded me then paused "oh and get dressed" she smirked I looked down and groaned at the boxers and T-shirt._

_I made my way down ten minutes after (I had almost gone back to bed) and walked into the kitchen where Lightning tired her hair back and had an apron on her curved form, she handed me a coffee "drink" she demanded me, I frowned but did as told "so what kind of cake do you wanna bake?" I asked "I don't know, you're the instructor, you choose" she said calmly "alright. I love doing chocolate, it's the most moist and always taste the best with rich butter Icing." I stated looking through her cook book, "We need flower to start with" I stated "r-right!" she said confusedly as she looked around "what's flour?" she asked I dropped my face into my palm and sighed shaking my head. "I'll get everything ready!" I growled lowly she gave off a small laugh._

That time she wanted to know how to cook a cake because my birthday was in a few weeks, she kept working on the same cake I didn't want to be rude and ask why. So I just went with it. Waited for her to tell me, when she was comfortable of cores! But she made me the best cake I have ever tasted in years even if I was her test subject for each time before… I loved it, I loved- no Love her, and I will find her no matter what laws I'm braking! Or how many either! Lightning is my friend and I will stop at nothing to find her and bring her back even if it means losing my own life in the process! I cannot lose another friend, never again do I want to have that feeling. NEVER Again! Light I'm Coming and NO one is going to get in my way. I mean NO one!


	3. Chapter 3

Only one Light

…Answers?

_"Is she going to be okay, mom?" I asked looking up at my mother then back at the panting animal in front of me "Hope-" "Is she!" I yelled tears falling down may face, at this moment when the animal had stopped breathing my mother had to tell me the hardest and worst thing to tell a four year old boy. My cat had died. "S-sweetie I-I don't..." she paused and looked at me tears forming in her eyes "sometimes in life, things happen- things we don't want to happen. But if you love something you have to let it go... it's the circle of life" she stated softly as she hugged my small frame "Why!" I balled "I'm sorry it has to happen" she mumbled squeezing me tightly. "I'm sorry." She repeated it. _

"This is the plan!" I said spreading out a map and getting my bag filled with information out for Snow and Sazh to see, "I know there is three places Light could be, But, Even if we find here you know we can't just waltz in there get her and walk out, so..." I paused looking up then continued "we make a plan, first we learn where she is, then we plan then we can sneak Light and whatever she was searching for out and to safety" the two nodded at my words.

"before Lightning disappeared she was saying about how she wanted to bring Fang and Vanille back, she believed she found a way too." I stated and pulled out Lights Notes "mostly they're talking about a kind of crystal but sometimes she will mention about a Blair cave now I've heard about Blair's cave so I searched it up, I thought it was familiar" I stated and brought out a picture of the cave made from the crystallization "they named it the Blair's cave?" Snow asked "Yeah, I heard that too" Sazh nodded "so anyway, I searched there, there is nothing, well there is but it won't help us in trying to find Light. Obviously Lightning took what she needed and got out of there before the guards had caught her." I looked through my bag as I spoke.

I pulled out a book and opened it "Lightning wrote down jibber jabber..." I sighed and rubbed my face "Literally" I mumbled "it's scrambled symbols of... of something." I shook my head "You've done well so far kid" Snow said patting my back "Yeah, thanks" I snorted out "I've almost driven myself crazy" growling I walked over to the kitchen for a drink. There was a silence, like there used to be, but this one was dented, pained, not full.

"you did great so far, and with me and Sazh, we can get so far!" Snow said Standing up "yeah, we won't give up on you this time!" Sazh smirked I watched them and took a sip of the coffee and nodded "we need to find her, we can't just let her down" I mumbled "and we won't" Snow said I nodded again, I sighed my side was hurting again I slightly flinched pressing my hand to the wound and closed my eyes "I miss being able to heal" I thought aloud and instantly regretting it "what was that?" Sazh questioned looking up from the map "Nothing!" I stated Snow gave me a weird look "you lie." He said plainly.

_When the hell was he so obvious? _I thought then dropped my head in disappointment _always! _I thought again, then slammed my head to the counter top "ah, well Light could be in three different areas, as I said, I marked them on the map circled in red," I pointed to the dots as I spoke "we will have to study these places more, but when we find the one we need to head to, we have to be careful seen as Gran Pulse is huge and still has **many **creatures living in the large open spaces which each of these points are surrounded by" they nodded "and we don't have powers" Snow pointed out "so it will be harder to fight" Snow nodded as he went deep into thought.

"While Snow's trying to blow his brain, tell me, what's your plan to un-crystallize Light?" Sazh Asked I paused I have thought of this many times but came up with nothing I shrugged "don't know, we'll know when we get there" I smiled slyly Sazh shook his head "Man, I'm getting to old for this" Sazh Mumbled I smiled softly I never thought about it but both Sazh and Snow have more of a family they could lose, and they are older.

I shook my head if they wanna help then they wanna help, I can't stop'em. Could I? If I wanted to yes, but why don't I? I could, **am **putting them in danger by inviting them on this... "Hope?" Sazh startled me out of my thoughts "Yes?" I asked "are you alright Kid? You seem pale" Snow stated from behind Sazh I dropped my head "Yeah, I'm just Fine, maybe tired still" I sighed shaking my head _Liar! You lie to your friends, who only wanna help you! _The little voice in my head told me _I know_ I thought _I know!_ Taking a deep breath I looked up.

"I'm going to have a shower, maybe I'll wake up?" I smirked they nodded as I turned my back and left. I made up way don't the hall that seems so foreign yet so familiar, Lightning's room. I had walked by it last night and stared, how I wish she was home. I spotted my bathroom at the end of the hall and made my way towards it, entering the nice sized room I took off my shirt, and stripped the bandage to reveal the blood and infected wound from a knife.

I cleaned it, it stung, I got in the shower and cleaned it again, carefully just life the first time. Then I just stood there, letting the water hit my skin, like a massage I let out a sigh and let myself drift into thought.

_"Light!" I yelled shocked she glared at me then said "Oh boo hoo suck it up Hope" I was puzzled enough why she had walking into the bathroom without knocking, (but glad I was in the shower) but now I was confused as to why she was so grumpy. Luckily the moment ended fast, so I finished my shower, got dressed and stepped out to the grumpy Light sitting on the couch eating Ice cream in an oversized shirt and shorts. Strange sight to see. _

_ I sat next to her and watched the TV like she was doing, then when ten minutes had passed I closed my eyes and asked "Light, What's wrong" I got another glare, I just glared back. There was a silence with that glare, finally she broke it "I'm in pain-" she paused and reworded it "my muscles hurt, I need a massage" she stated bluntly I stared not quite sure what she wanted me to do, I could give her a massage and be yelled at for crossing a line, or I could just ignore her and get in trouble for well, ignoring her..._

_ "Give me a massage Hope," she glared I sighed a "Fine" and shifted to face her back, I had forgotten how warm Lights Skin was for a while, but now getting to feel it once again brought a Slight Smile on my face I let out a sigh and stated "you know showers are good a massaging people too" she tensed a bit then let it drop "I know, I just rather have an actual person do it, it's better that way" she stated it as if It was obvious, I just nodded an "alright," and kept massaging her shoulders, they were strained swollen and rock hard, Leave it to Light to over work herself! I sighed but smiled again "does that feel better?" I asked, there was a silence, she was still eating her Mint chocolate chip Ice Cream "Yes," Light Paused "Thank you" I just nodded._

A massage, she owes me a massage. I smiled. When she's safe and home, then and only then will I accept it. "Oh Light" I mumbled and Shook my head, you owe me allot. But I won't worry until you're back home. Safe. Sound.


End file.
